Bajo las luces de Año Nuevo
by FlorLee329
Summary: El río refleja la majestuosidad de la Luna, junto a todos los pequeños astros que la rodean en el cielo nocturno, al tiempo que refleja la corta pelea que él tubo que correr, aún en la noche de Año Nuevo... OneShot, IchiHime


¡Konbanwa~desu!

Ahora les traigo un One-Shot de la pareja IchiHime, espero que les guste, ya que tengo con él desde… como noviembre xD. Consideren este One-Shot como un especial de Año Nuevo. En fin, ¡Gracias por leer la historia~nyaa! x3

**Declaración: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (si fuera de ese modo, Ichigo sería un poco más abierto (solo un poco) y solo tendría ojos para Orihime-chan n_n), le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, Shonen Jump y TvTokyo. Los utilizo sin fines lucrativos, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno (solo varía el final), posible OoC, especial de año nuevo, One-Shot, cliché.

* * *

**Bajo las luces de Año Nuevo**

La luz de la luna brillaba esplendorosamente, iluminando las solitarias calles de la ciudad Karagura. La luna llena era acompañada por la luz de las pequeñas estrellas, que resaltaban la majestuosidad del satélite natural. Pero eso no parecía importarles a los jóvenes que se congregaban en el apartamento de su amiga.

La música sonaba acompañada por las voces y risas de los jóvenes, de todos, menos de uno. Kurosaki Ichigo ya hacía sentado en la esquina más desolada de la casa. Sus ropas, como siempre, eran unos pantalones de mezclilla, acompañados por un suéter azul claro, con las mangas de un azul más oscuro, con el numero de 86 en el centro del pecho con el mismo tono de azul que poseían las mangas.

Cerró los ojos con aburrimiento. Como deseaba regresar a su casa, pero no lo podía hacer sino era junto a la pequeña morena de ojos azules, que había planeado junto con su padre no dejarlo entrar hasta la 1 de la mañana a su casa. Sintió una cercana respiración, por lo que abrió los ojos con cansancio, encontrándose con los ojos oscuros del acompañante de la shinigami morena.

_ ¿Qué quieres, Renji?_ preguntó el pelinaranja un tanto molesto

_ ¿Para qué viniste si ni siquiera has tomado un trago?_ cuestionó con reprobación. Inmediatamente después le tendió un vaso plástico con un contenido amarillento en su interior_ Bebe y deja de estar de amargado_ él iba a protestar, pero justo cuando lo intentó solo se encontró con la larga cabellera roja alejándose.

Vio dudoso el contenido amarillento del vaso, para luego soltar un largo suspiro de aburrimiento. Quería irse lo más pronto posible a su casa, pero no podía hacerlo. Recorrió con la mirada la habitación en la que se encontraban, cruzándose con la mirada gris de la joven que lo había invitado a esa fiesta. El contacto visual se rompió de inmediato por la joven pelinaranja, que desvió sus ojos con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Él suspiró. Tenía que encontrar una forma de matar el tiempo, y al parecer su amiga estaba sola. Se levantó lentamente, sin dejar del vaso con licor atrás, para luego caminar del mismo modo hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la pelinaranja sonriéndole.

_ H-Hola, Kurosaki-kun_ saludó cuando él se plantó delante de ella, viéndola con algo de reproche en su expresión.

_ Inoue, ¿No eres muy joven para beber?_ preguntó sin corresponder el saludo.

_ Etto… supongo que sí, un poco, pero no me gustaría rechazar algo que Abarai-kun me ofreció_ respondió viendo el contenido del vaso que sostenía en sus manos.

_ Ese maldito…_ masculló Kurosaki mientras una vena saltaba de su frente y su mirada furiosa buscaba al pelirrojo en la habitación.

_ Ku-Kurosaki-kun_ llamó Orihime con un tono nervioso en su voz. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero él no lo notó, simplemente la volteó a ver.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Inoue?_ preguntó viéndola con sus profundos ojos marrones.

_Ya pronto serán las 12, y yo…

_ ¿Quieres ver los fuegos artificiales, Inoue?_ propuso Ichigo viendo hacia la ventana del apartamento. La joven se sorprendió, había sido muy obvia en sus deseos. No contestó, él no se lo permitió, ya que antes de que se diera cuenta había sido tomada por el joven del brazo para ser llevada por la puerta principal.

La chica sintió sus mejillas arder cuando cayó en cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, pero no forcejeó. Su boca no quería hablar por más que se lo ordenaba. Así, caminaron hasta llegar a el rio, a unos metros del puente, en el que se mostraba el hermoso reflejo de la luna sobre la superficie del agua, mientras varios puntitos brillaban a su alrededor.

_ Este es el mejor lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales_ informó Kurosaki soltando a la joven para sentarse a la orilla del lago. La chica vio el panorama, no se habría imaginado ese panorama tan bello. Se sentó al lado de su acompañante acomodando cuidadosamente la falda roja que llevaba junto a su blusa un poco ajustada de mangas largas con la silueta de algunas flores rojas como decoración. Su mirada se posó en el rio, hipnotizada por el reflejo de la luna.

_ Es hermosa_ pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta. El joven clavó su mirada en el astro verdadero.

_ Sí, eso parece_ susurró como respuesta. La imagen de la tétrica luna del Hueco Mundo se instaló inmediatamente, así como los sentimientos de angustia y desesperación estrujaron con fuerza su corazón. Cerró los ojos, intentando despejar su mente.

Una inusual presencia invadió los sentidos de ambos jóvenes, robando la tranquilidad de ambos. Él se levantó por impulso. ¿Cómo un Hollow se había acercado tanto sin que se percatara?. De inmediato tocó su insignia de Shinigami Sustituto, dispuesto a pelear contra la creatura desagradable que tenía delante.

_ Quédate aquí, Inoue_ ordenó al sentir como la joven se ponía de pie, lista para luchar al lado de su amigo. Ella lo vio anonadada por tal orden. De nuevo, el sentimiento familiar de inutilidad oprimió su pecho. No era útil para él.

_ Buenas noches, mi nombre es Aphrodi y estoy aquí…_ comenzó a decir el visitante del Hueco Mundo_ … para devorarlos…

_ Si, como no_ susurró altanero el joven de naranja melena. Saltó mientras desenvainada su gran espada, preparado para destrozar al Hollow que tenía delante. De pronto, la imagen del hollow desapareció junto con su presencia, desconcertando al joven.

_ ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Detrás de ti!_ exclamó Inoue desde el suelo al ver al monstruo a las espaldas de su amigo. Él no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, cerró lo ojos, esperando el golpe del hollow, pero no llegó. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el resplandor amarillo que lo había protegido de su enemigo. Escuchó el murmullo de su acompañante, en el que llamó a su flor de ataque, con la que atravesó por la mitad al hollow.

Aterrizó en el suelo, para entrar de inmediato en su cuerpo. Una vez dentro de él buscó con la mirada a su acompañante, encontrándola con la mirada gacha, a la orilla del rio, dándole la espalda de él.

_ Inoue, gracias por lo de antes, me salvaste_ fue lo que dijo mientras que se acercaba con una de sus poco comunes sonrisas.

_ ¿Por qué?_ preguntó en un murmullo, confundiendo al joven_ ¡ ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte? !_ se volteó y levantó su mirada, dejando caer varias lágrimas por sus mejillas.

_ Inoue_ fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ver como la joven se dejaba caer de rodillas con sus manos cubriendo sus orbes grises.

_ Kurosaki-kun… yo no soy una inútil…_ sus sollozos se hicieron un poco mas fuertes_ …yo me hice mas fuerte… soporté todo durante nuestras peleas… todo… todo solo para protegerte_ sintió como unos cálidos brazos la rodeaban, protectoramente.

_ Inoue… yo… no te considero inútil, ni mucho menos… sé perfectamente lo que has pasado… por eso mismo… no quiero que te dañen nunca más…_ su voz la tranquilizó en gran manera. Levantó su rostro para encontrarse con el de él_ Inoue, yo no te quiero perder…

_ Ku-Kurosaki-kun_ sus mejillas se tornaron mucho más rojas cuando sintió como el joven acercaba su cabeza a la de ella.

_ Inoue, yo te amo_ susurró antes de apoderarse de los labios de la joven, sorprendiéndola por completo, pero luego correspondió el beso plenamente. El primer fuego artificial estalló en el cielo nocturno, junto al primer beso de los jóvenes, así como el gran principio del año nuevo… SU año nuevo.

_**

* * *

¡Fin!**_

Bueno este es mi primer fic de la pareja IchiHime, espero que les haya gustado, si no… dejen sus críticas.

¡Reviews, Onegai!

¡Felices Fiestas, y un próspero Año 2011!

¡Sayônara!


End file.
